What a Vacation!
by TinkStar87
Summary: An Agent X TV Show one-shot I've had in my head for a while. Such a great show, that should have lasted longer. In my opinion. John&Olga


**Agent X story: 'What a lovely vacation!'**

 **By: TinkStar87**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the rights to any of these amazing characters or this great show. Just playing in their world for a bit. Translations at the bottom, if wrong blame google!**

 _ **Okay so when this series premiered on Sunday after an episode of The Librarians; I completely fell in love with it. Or really the characters of John and Olga, John because he's the hero who does all the dirty work and Olga for many reasons, the main being I LOVED her on The Vampire Diaries as Nadia and she SO kicks butt in this show! Also, always seems to keep the Agent X on his toes.**_

 _ **So the idea came from one, the show itself and the second, looking up the cast list on IMDb, (I had to make sure Olga Lived through the pilot!)**_

 _ **Anyway hope you enjoy.**_ Side note: this was written mid-way through the series when it was airing….ENJOY!

jojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojoj 

This is how it should be, a beautiful woman sitting on her sun lounger by the sea on the most amazing warm beach in the south of Spain. And it was for one woman; the only problem she had was that she still had one unusual man on her mind. Although the more she thought of him the more she realized he wasn't that unusual. At least not in their line of work; No matter how she thought about it or really what she thought, that man _'Mr. Just John'_ would always pop up into her mind. Even now laying down enjoying the sun in her very tiny two-piece purple bikini and big brown _Relic_ sunglasses; she couldn't help the feeling that he was watching her. Ridicules she knew, however she still had that damn tracking collar/necklace on…maybe not so farfetched after all.

"Disculpe, Señora?" asked a very tall, _young_ , and tan handsome waiter as he hovered over her dressed in his grand hotel uniform. She knew his name was Lorenzo, but it seemed no matter what she said the poor boy just couldn't or wouldn't take the hint. She was here for a much needed vacation. _Not_ a new hook-up. He must be in his late teens at the very least!

"Sí, René?" She ask in the most bored voice she could muster; and of course getting his name wrong, again, for the fourth – sixth time in the past two hours. She had had her eyes closed at first taking a break from reading and relaxing in the sun, but when a shadow feel over her she had opened them and right now she's glad for that. Apparently he was finally starting to get the hint, which if the look of annoyance on his face was an indication.

"Lorenzo, Señora, hay una llamada de teléfono para usted." He was holding out the wireless for her to take, which she didn't. She did however set up making her book that had been laying on her chest fall into her lap, and of course his eyes followed. She had other things to deal with now and a little crush on her or more likely a lustful boy wasn't one of them.

"Eso no es posible; nadie sabe que estoy aquí." Came her reply as her eyes quickly scanned the beach and most of the people near here. Not seeing anyone she knew or any potential threat turned back to the bell boy. Who had looked a little of amusement for some reason.

"He said to tell you, 'Hello Snow fox' " The young man replied in near perfect English; as he held the phone out for her to take. After a shocked moment she did.

That one sentence was all it took for her to grab the phone and turn away from the boy. Having been completely demised the poor fellow stomped away. It was only when he was on the other side of the lounge area and behind the bar that Olga Petrovka finally answered "Hello, Just John."

All she got was a warm chuckle as her reply before the phone call suddenly ended. To say Olga was confused would have been a bit of an understatement. She knew it was him, so why hang up…unless he was here! Just that thought alone made Olga gasp as she stood up. "No, no, he can't be here." She mumbled to herself as she gathered her things and started to walk towards the bar to return the phone.

 _He just wants me to think he is, or a better idea would be to just let me know that he knows where I am and now I know that he knows….UGH! Stupid American is going to give me a headache. I just know it!_

After returning the phone, where she didn't as even glace at the poor boy Olga started making her way back into the hotel and up to her room. She suddenly had the urge to lay down for a little while. _Maybe I'll sleep for a week, and whatever that short phone call_ (she scoffs) _if you can call it that, will be over._

If Olga had been more aware of her surroundings and not her inner thoughts she might have noticed the man, too light of tan to be local and too imposing to be a tourist, dressed in a light two-piece suit start to quietly follow her from the bar. However she didn't, but her guardian angel did.

 _ **And…..That's it for now. Let me know if you like or not. This has been on my laptop since the second or third episode of this short-lived, but AMAZING show! If you have not watched it yet I STRONGLY suggest you do, Hulu has the complete series up….or they did at the time I'm posting this. Yes I know I have other stories to work on. Just wanted to get this little one out there. Read ya Later ;)**_

 _ **Translation:: If not right again, blame Google Translate**_

Excuse me ma'am

Yes Rene

Lorenzo ma'am and there's a phone call for you

That's not possible; no one knows I'm here


End file.
